dark percy x reader
by zutara crazy123
Summary: you are (y/n) (s/n) daughter of Apollo. you had a normal like (well normal enough for a demi-god) you had a happy relationship with you boyfriend and had many friends, but that all changed when you caught the eye of a certain green-eyed demi-god, and with him wanting you all for himself, your life has taken another route.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys it's me! I've been reading some Percy Jackson x reader stories for a while now and I've been enjoying them so I decided to write one. Also this is on my deviant art account as well so you can read it there the title is the same but my username is bvb7. Anyway this is a dark Percy x reader so Percy is kind of evil. At first its nico di Angelo x reader but eventually you will have your Percy.**

You were walking down the path in camp half-blood that leads to your cabin. You were (y/n) (s/n) daughter or Apollo. You saw your boyfriend nico sitting outside your cabin waiting for you so you sped up. He noticed you were coming so he stood and met you halfway. He swept you up in a big hub and pecked you lips.

"I missed you baby" he said as he nuzzled his head into your neck.

"Nico I was only gone for an hour" you replied as you hugged him

"It was a very long hour"

"Well then maybe you should have come with me" you said as you opened your cabin door.

"Naa I only like sword fighting"

"Well then don't complain" you said as you fell face first onto your bed.

He climbed on top of you and kissed your neck up to your ear.

"I love you so much princess" he whispered into your ear

"I love you too nico" you said as you turned around so you could face him.

He stared into your eyes as he stroked you cheek with his hand and you closed your eyes and leaned into his touch. He leaned his forehead against yours and closed his eyes. You two stayed like that until the horn was blown signaling it was time for dinner. You two got up and walked hand in hand, saying nothing as the comfortable silence surrounded you two.

You two sat together at dinner with Annabeth and Grover.

"Hey (y/n), hey nico" Annabeth said as she sat across from you.

"Hey Annabeth" you both replied as you took a sip of coke from your glass.

"Sup Grover" you said as he sat next to Annabeth.

"Hey sunshine" he replied. Nico just gave a curt nod. He wasn't one for talking.

It was time for you to get back so you and nico left. He walked you to your cabin and kissed you good night.

You entered you cabin and changed into you pajamas ( cgi/set?id=131435728) you laid down in bed and fell asleep. Oblivious to the green eyed demi-god lurking in the lake outside you cabin.

**Percy pov**

I saw (y/n) enter her room to get ready for bed. _God she's beautiful_. I saw her get changed into her pajamas. I mean I didn't mean to, but like, her body is like wow… anyway I waited until she was asleep to slip into her cabin. I jumped up onto the wooden deck, making sure not to make any noise and slipped through her back door which was fortunately unlocked. I walked noiselessly to where she was sleeping. I cautiously sat on her bed next to her making sure not to wake her up. She stirred a bit but only ended up facing me. _ She's prettier than Aphrodite_. I moved a few strands of silky (h/c) hair out of her face. I stroked her cheek and I was doing that for Zeus knows how long. I finally decided to go but before I did I kissed her forehead and whispered "I'll be back my princess, but this time, I won't be leaving without you, I love you (y/n)"

I gave her a final kiss on her hair and went through her door and swam through the lake that leads to the forest.

**Well I hope you guys like it! See ya later!**

**-Monica**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you guys liked the first chapter. This is my first ever Percy Jackson story so can you please comment your thoughts. Oh and I know that nico is gay and has feelings for Percy in the book but since it is my fan fiction I want to change that. Anyway on with the story…**

Chap 2

**Your pov**

You woke up to the sun shining through your window. You looked at the clock and saw that it was seven am. You walked over to your bathroom but saw that you're backdoor was open. _I swear I closed it. _You walked over to it and saw that you left the key to it on the mahogany desk beside the door. _I'm so forgetful._ You walked through the door and stood on the deck. You closed you (e/c) eyes and faced your head to the sky and just enjoyed the peaceful morning with the sun hitting your face. You decided that it was time to get ready so you entered your cabin, making sure to lock the door, and headed towards your bathroom.

**Percy pov**

I was standing in the forest hiding behind a bush opposite (y/n) cabin. I saw that she was standing outside on her deck. _God she looks beautiful._ She was standing there for about ten minutes so I just hid there and stared at her. She opened her sparkling (e/c) eyes and headed back into her cabin. I heard today that the camp was doing capture the flag so this was the perfect chance to capture her. I just hope that she wasn't with that emotionless boyfriend of hers. I mean I know he is my cousin but honestly I hardly know him, but I do know that she deserves much better than him, she deserves someone like me, someone who can actually show her some love and shower her in riches and show her how much she means to me.

**Nico pov**

I was on my way to (y/n) cabin; she was normally awake this time as she is the daughter of the god of light. I just remembered that I had to tell (y/n) about my cousin Percy and that he escaped from the gods. Chiron said that he will most likely be heading for the camp so I had to tell her to watch out because I really don't know what I would do if I lost her. You see, Percy is the son of Poseidon, one of the big three, and he thought that the gods have ruled for long enough. So he stole Zeus lightning bolt (**I know its Luke who stole it but Percy is dark in this and Luke is good)** and tried to give it to my father hades, but unfortunately the gods found out what he was doing and locked him up in a cell in Olympus. But now he has escaped and as Chiron said he is most likely headed for the camp, and because Percy is my cousin he told me and Thalia first. I was unlocked her cabin, she gave me her extra key as I am her boyfriend and just in case she lost her, because she is very forgetful. I entered her cabin and heard the water running so I guessed she was having her shower. I sat on her bed and saw on her bedside table that she had a picture of me and her by the beach in a picture frame. I picked it up and smiled, I was so lost in my own thought I didn't even hear the water stop running and the bathroom door open. I hear someone clear their throat and I looked up and saw (y/n) standing by the bathroom door in her favorite (f/c) bath robe. I smiled and walked up to her. I encased her in a hug and kissed her.

"Good morning, love" I said

"Morning handsome" she said as she walked to her draw to get her clothes.

**Your pov**

I finished my shower and slipped on my undergarments and robe. I opened the door and saw that nico was sitting in my bed looking at the picture of both of us. I smiled and leaned against the doorframe and stared for a couple of minutes. I cleared my throat to get his attention, he looked up and saw me and walked over to me. He hugged me and we both said good morning. I walked over to my draw to get my clothes. I knew he was looking at me so I dropped my robe to reveal my black undergarments. I pulled on my blue jean shorts and turned around to face him.

"See something you like?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

"Hell yeah" he replied

I giggled and shook my head I was going to pull on my (f/c) top but then nico's arms wrapped around my waist. He started kissed my neck and murmured sweet 'I love you' in between them.

"Nico I got to get changed otherwise we'll be late for breakfast" I giggled as I tried to wiggle free from his grasp.

He sighed and let go. I put on my shirt and turned around to see nico pouting and he looked so cute. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him and we made our way to breakfast. (**Your outfit casual/set?id=131526550) **

**Normal pov**

You and nico walked hand in hand to the hall where breakfast was being served. You sat down beside nico and he put his arm across your waist and leant your head on his shoulder. You guys stayed like that until Annabeth, Grover, Thalia and Luke came to sit with you. You guys started chatting and had a normal conversation. You were talking to Luke and he was telling you a funny story about the prank he and Grover did on the children of Aphrodite. You were laughing so much that tears were flowing out of your eyes. Nico shot glares at Luke because he knew that Luke liked you and he knew that he was greedy so he wanted you all for himself. Chiron entered the hall a few minutes later and said that he had important news.

"Good morning everyone, now I have very important news for you today. I hope you all remember percy Jackson, -gasps were heard all across the hall because no one has mentioned him since- anyway we were given news that, Percy Jackson has escaped, now we are pretty sure that he will be headed for the camp, but it will take him some time, so capture the flag is still on, you may proceed" he finished.

"Wow who would have thought he would of actually escaped" Luke said as he ate his fruit.

"I know right, it's almost impossible escaping the gods" you said

"yeah, I heard that the titans gave him more power so he could escape, so I suggest unless we have training we all stay inside and lock everything" nico said looking at you especially.

"How come you only looking at me?" you said as you sipped you water.

"Because I am you boyfriend, and babe I know how forgetful you are" he said as he kissed your cheek

You giggled and said "I know right I forgot to lock my back door yesterday it was open when I woke up"

"Seriously (y/n) you have to be careful, even though Percy was my friend, he is dangerous, especially now since nico said he even more powerful." Grover said

"Ok ok calm down! Anyway what team are you guys going to be in for capture the flag" you asked

"Well if we all are in the same team I doubt we'll loose, because we are the best fighters in the camp" Annabeth said

"True, anyway can we be in blue team, please, please, please can we" you said as you gave your famous puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, alright we'll be in blue team" Luke said as we winked at you but you didn't see because you were talking to Annabeth!

You guys all finished breakfast and capture the flag was being held after lunch so you decided to hang out with thalia and Annabeth. Luke was exiting the hall when he was pulled to the side of it and pushed up against the wall.

"look buddy, I know you want (y/n) but let me tell you something, she's mine and only mine ok" nico said as he glared into Luke's eyes.

"Ok, calm down" he said as he backed away from nico "but things can change" and with that he ran it to his cabin. Leaving a really pissed nico standing there


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I hope you've been enjoying the story so far! I just want to say can you please please please review because I would like to know I could improve it. Anyway on with the story.**

Chapter 3

**Your pov**

I was with Annabeth and Thalia sitting in Athena's cabin. Thalia was playing with my (h/c) hair while Annabeth was sharpening her sword.

"Hey (y/n), ya know Luke likes you" Annabeth said, not taking her eyes off her sword.

"What! No he doesn't! He so likes thalia" I said

"Hey when did I get into this? Oh and he so likes you (y/n) I can't believe you haven't noticed yet" Thalia said as she combed her fingers through my hair.

"No he doesn't like me! He likes Thalia, remember last week when you couldn't find your sword and he was helping you look for it!" I replied.

"The only reason he did that was because you were helping me look for it too"

"Oh and today at breakfast he was so flirting with you" Annabeth said as she put her sword down and sat next to me.

"No he wasn't! He was just telling me what he and Grover did to the children of Aphrodite" I said.

"Ok but when you begged to be in the blue team he winked at you! I can't believe you didn't see it" Thalia said

"Maybe he had a twitch in his eye" I said as I fingered the charm bracelet I was wearing.

"Yeah sure! Just admit it (y/n) you know Luke likes you" Annabeth said with a huge grin on her face.

"Ok ok he likes me, but I don't care I love nico not him so that's his problem" I said.

"Aww young love" Thalia sighed. I just stayed quiet.

**Percy pov**

I was hiding behind a tree outside Annabeth's cabin listening to the girl's conversation. I heard Annabeth say that Luke liked (y/n) and I felt a pang of jealousy. _Does he really like her? I mean when I was at the camp he never showed any feelings toward (y/n). I guess I'll just have to find out myself._ I was still listening to them and I heard (y/n) say that she loved nico. I felt so many emotions build up inside of me: anger, sadness but most of all jealousy.

In the distance, I saw Luke exit his cabin. _This is my shot_. I stealthily walked up to his cabin and climbed in through his open window. I took off my hood and started searching for something that could prove that maybe I have to get him away from my precious (y/n) as well. I looked under his pillow and found a diary. I opened it and flicked through the pages until I found (y/n) name. I saw her name on the twenty-third page and read what it said.

_6/7/2013_

_Today we had a new camper. Her name is (y/n) (s/n). She was absolutely beautiful. We had capture the flag today and (y/n) was my partner. She found the flag next to the lake and she had to fight Percy to get it. At first I thought she would get battered because she lost her sword, I was going to help her but then she started attacking Percy without any weapons and she won. And I have to tell you it was HOT. Anyway we won the game, but I think Percy and nico have they're eye on her so I have to keep her away from them. Anyway I am going to bed before someone catches me. Bye!_

_Luke _

_Wow so he does actually like her. Never saw that coming._ I put his diary back where it was and started looking for any more evidence. I looked underneath his bed and saw a big sketch pad. I picked it up and sat on his bed. I opened it to the first page and saw a drawing of his cabin. The next few pages were like that as well and I had to say he was an amazing drawer. The next page surprised me; it was a picture of (y/n) smiling with her head tilted to the side and her (e/c) eyes sparkling and her (h/l) (h/c) hair out of its usual pony tail and flowing behind her. The next page was a profile of (y/n) sitting on the river bank with her feet in the water. The next few were more of (y/n) but the next one surprised and angered me.

It was a picture of (y/n) lying naked on the bed with her arm draped across her chest and her hand down there. Her head was tilted to the side. The next one also angered me; he drew a picture of both of them kissing in the sunset. I wanted to rip the book in half but I knew I couldn't do that.

I put back everything where it was and climbed out the window making sure no one saw me. I knew (y/n) was going to be on the blue team for capture the flag and i knew that she was going to defend. I knew where the flag was hidden so I waited there hiding behind a raspberry bush and waited for the games to begin.

**Ok so next chapter is definitely going to be capturing the flag; I just wanted to get some Luke romance into it. Anyway I've been updating this story everyday so I will be updating this tomorrow, I might even be updating it today as well. I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**-Monica**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well this chapter is capture the flag. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. Anyway on with the story…**

Chapter 4

**Your pov**

It was time for lunch and nico; Grover and Luke were standing outside Annabeth's cabin waiting for us. I fixed my hair because Thalia was playing with it so much it was messy. We met them outside and nico swept me into a big hug and kissed me passionately. After that we walked to the hall to eat lunch.

**Nico pov**

After me and (y/n) kissed I smirked at Luke who looked like he was about to kill someone. We walked hand in and to the hall and sat down to have lunch. I had my arms around (y/n) waist and she had her head against my chest. We started to eat lunch and talk about our strategies for capture the flag.

"Ok so I think (y/n) and Luke should defend the flag" Grover said and I could tell that Luke was smirking.

"Actually I think (y/n) and Nico should defend the flag, Annabeth and I fight off the red team, while Luke tries to capture the red flag" Thalia said as she gave me a look saying 'i-know.'

"Yeah I think that would work better" Annabeth said.

"Me too" I said as I smirked at Luke and sipped my coke.

"Alright, now that's sorted, are we still going to have camp activates, seeing as Percy escaped?" (y/n) asked.

"I think this is the last camp activity we're going to have, other than that I think we're just going to have to stay in out cabins and come here to eat, I think it would be too dangerous if we train because weapons would be lying around everywhere, so Chiron is going to hide them" Grover said as he munched on the tin can.

"Well then we best make the most of it" Luke said.

**Your pov**

I'm glad that I'm with nico for capture the flag, because if what Annabeth and Thalia said is true then I have to keep away from him, but not too much to make it obvious.

"Well then we best make the most of it" Luke said as he winked at me.

I didn't know what to do so I just looked down and played with my charm bracelet.

**Normal pov**

Lunch was over so they took they're positions. (y/n) and nico guarding the flag, Annabeth and Thalia fighting off the red team with the other blue team members, and Luke trying to capture the flag. The game started and (y/n) and nico were perched up on a rock above the flag.

"Hey (y/n)" Nico said

"Yeah nico" you said as you were looking for the red team.

"I love you" he said and pecked you on the lips

"I love you too, but this isn't the time for this" you said as you looked around the area, not noticing a certain demi-god hiding under the raspberry bush on the ground behind you.

You both heard shouts and people running approaching to where you two were hiding.

"Baby, stay here I'll take care of them" he said as he jumper off the rock and onto the ground.

"Ok" you said "be careful"

"You too princess" and with that he ran off.

**Your pov**

When nico went I stayed perched up on the rock. I heard running coming towards me and I saw a person from the red team approach the flag. I jumped down from the rock pointed my sword to their neck. He wacked his sword against mine and we fought for a couple of minutes until I stole his sword and put mine to his neck and his behind his head I then kicked him in the stomach and he went flying into the tree behind him and fell unconscious. I climbed back on the rock and looked for anyone else; I thought I saw someone behind the trees that I didn't hear the crunching of leaves. All I felt is a cloth with a disgusting scent being pressed up against my nose and then falling into unconsciousness.

**Percy pov**

When she was distracted I came up behind her and covered her nose in chloroform and she fell unconscious against me in seconds. I took the rag away from her nose and carried her bridal style back to her cabin. I laid her on her bed and got a duffer bag and stuffed some clothes of hers in it. I put what I though was necessary like underwear and bras, jeans, tops, hoodie, a bikini; I then packed her toothbrush and toothpaste. I didn't pack everything because there's more of that were I'm heading. I put the bag onto my back, picked her up and walked outside the backdoor. I jumped into the lake and blew an air bubble around us so we could breathe and so we wouldn't get wet. I swam towards the forest and climbed out of the lake with her in my arms. I entered the forest and ran straight towards the sea where my castle was waiting for me.

**Nico pov**

I reached the forest and four guys from the red team were coming towards our flag. I knocked all of them out and headed back towards the flag were (y/n) was. While I was walking, I heard a horn blow, which signaled that we won and Luke captured the flag. I climbed up the rock that we were hiding on and saw that (y/n) wasn't there. I started looking around in the forest calling out her name but I had no response.

When the blue team was celebrating I was asking everyone is the say (y/n) the all said no. I saw Annabeth, Grover, Thalia and Luke sitting by the campfire. I walked towards them and sat next to Luke.

"Hey Nico, where's (y/n)?" Luke asked as he sipped his drink.

"That's what I was going to ask you guys." I replied

"What do you mean 'that's what you were going to ask us'" Grover asked.

"I haven't seen her since I left her to take out some guys on the red team" I said.

"Hold up, you left her" Luke said.

"Yeah, because the red team were advancing on us"

"That doesn't mean you had to leave her"

"well yes it did because if we both went someone could have captured the flag and if none of us went they would have a better chance at getting the flag" I said and by now we were having a full blown argument.

"So what, tha-

"Guys stop arguing! How about we tell Chiron that (y/n) has gone missing and then we'll see what happens" Annabeth said.

"Good idea" Luke said throwing the remains left in his cup on the floor.

"Yeah, well then why didn't you think of it first" I shot at him

"Nico! Stop" Thalia said.

I just glared at her and started walking of Chiron with the rest of them behind me.


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you've liked the story so far. I've been enjoying writing it but I would like some more reviews so please can you comment what you think about this story. Anyway, as I said in my first chapter this is also on my deviant art account bvb7, it still has the same title, so if you're used to reading stories on that you can read it on there as well.**

**Normal pov**

Nico and the rest of them were walking up to Chiron to tell them that they haven't seen you since the game ended.

"Chiron, we need to tell you something important" nico said as the rest of them caught up with him.

"What is so important that you have to disturb me while I'm eating" he said putting down his fork.

"We think (y/n) is missing" Annabeth said.

"What do you mean you think she's missing?" Chiron asked, now concerned for your well-being.

"We haven't seen her since the game ended, and I've been asking people if they've seen her and they're saying no" nico said genuinely worried.

"Ok children come with me" Chiron said, and they all followed him into his cabin. "Take a seat"

"Ok now would one of you like to tell me what happened" he said

"Basically nico thought it was ok to leave (y/n) alone and when he came back she was gone." Luke said angry that you could just suddenly just disappear like that.

"No what happened is that (y/n) and I were defending the flag, we both heard a group of people approaching us so I left and headed towards them, leaving her alone, to defend the flag as she is very capable of doing that herself. When I was heading back to help her, the horn blew signaling that we won, so I climbed the rock that we were hiding on and she wasn't there. So I looked around the forest to see if she was there, but I couldn't find her, I then started to ask people if they have seen (y/n) and they all said no."

"So you haven't seen her since you left her?" Chiron asked

"No I haven't, I think I made that pretty clear" nico said, getting angry that your missing.

"Ok I will go and make an announcement now to the rest of the camp and tell them that if they have any information regarding (y/n) disappearance that they speak up." Chiron said and headed outside and they followed him.

"Everyone please stop what you are doing and gather around me" he started and all the campers started coming towards them. "Now today during capture the flag, a camper has gone missing – gasps were heard across the camp – now the camper was Ms. (y/n) (s/n) daughter of Apollo. So if anyone saw her after the game, please speak up now, this is a serious situation" Chiron finished and waited to see if anyone spoke up.

Surprisingly someone put they're hand up, it was a child from the Hermes cabin. Chiron told him to speak up and he did.

"well when the game finished, I was looking for my friend in the forest, but I heard movement to my left I thought it was my friend but when I looked I saw a boy, he looked like he was in his teens, wearing a black hoodie, and he was carrying this girl, I'm not sure if it was (y/n) but it was definitely a girl, she had (h/c) hair and was wearing jean shorts I'm not sure about the rest" he finished.

**Nico pov**

When that boy finished off his story I lost it. I ran up to him grabbed his shirt and pushed him against the tree, like what I did with Luke.

"Look, if I find out your lying I will personally send you down to tartus and let you rot there for the rest of your life" I shot at him and if looks could kill, this boy would be dead in seconds.

"I-i-I swear i-I'm n-not lying, i-if I was h-how would I know w-what s-she was w-wearing" he stuttered shakily.

"Nico, get off him, your scaring him stop" Thalia said and came up to me and released him from my grasp.

I let go and he fell to the ground, I just glared at him. Thalia helped him up and looked at me.

"Nico apologize" she said

"What, I'm not apologizing" I yelled and looked at her like she was crazy.

"Yes you are, he gave us information on what happened to (y/n), the least you could do is thank him, now apologize" she yelled.

I sighed and muttered "sorry"

"What was that, I didn't hear" the boy said with a smirk on his face, I just glared at him and that smirk was gone.

"Sorry" I said louder.

"Thanks, now a thank you would be good" the boy said.

"look kid now your just pushing it, not shut up before I punch you so hard you'll be in the infirmary for a year" I threatened and pointed a finger to his chest.

He nodded and ran away.

"So it looks like (y/n) didn't disappear, she was kidnapped" Annabeth said as her Luke and Grover came to me and Thalia.

"Yeah, but by who" I said, more to myself

**Your pov**

I woke up to the sun shining through a window…window? I quickly shot up; ignoring the pain in my head looked around. I was in a huge bedroom, the walls painted blue and a mahogany wardrobe on either side of the room. I looked up and saw a chandelier hanging in the middle of the ceiling. I got off the bed and looked through the window, when I looked up I was surprised to see fish swimming above me and the, I looked down and I saw the coral. I rubbed my (e/c) eyes thinking I was hallucinating. I was about to look again but a voice stopped me.

"I see you're awake" the voice said.

I turned around slowly not wanting to see who it was because I already knew the answer.

"Percy" I said as I looked at him.

"(y/n), you've gone even more beautiful over the year haven't you?" he said as he started advancing towards me.

"Shut the fuck up" I said until he was right in front of me glaring into his eyes.

"Still the feisty chick you are I see"

"Fuck you Percy"

"No princess, fuck YOU" he said he grabbed my arms and pinned them on the wall behind me.

He began attacking my neck in kisses, he held both my hands in his one, and he got his other hand and started trailing it up my shirt. I started struggling against his grip but he just held on tighter. He squeezed my breast and I yelped in surprise.

"Get the hell off me" I shouted.

He just growled and bit down on my neck.

"Help, someone please help"

He leaned back and looked at my face, "no one is going to help you here princess" he said and smirked at me.

I spat on his face and kicked him in the stomach. He let go of me to clutch his stomach and I ran to the door instantly. I gripped the handle and twisted it, but it wouldn't open, he locked it. I kept pulling harder to see if I could break it off its hinges but it wouldn't work. I looked behind me and saw Percy getting up from where he was on the floor. I kept pulling harder and harder but nothing was working. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and pick me up. I started screaming for help, but he covered my mouth with his hand. He dumped me on the bed and climbed on top of me. I started struggling against him but he pinned my hands and legs on the bed.

"Look princess, we can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way, your choice" he asked as he looked into me (e/c) eyes.

"What do you want Percy, why did you kidnap me?" I asked softly as I looked into his eyes, that were once a clear blue, but were now a dark blue.

"I want you" he said and with that forced his lips on mine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, it's me. I hope you've been linking the story so far. I've really enjoyed writing it that I updated it two times yesterday. Anyway on with the story. Also I keep forgetting to do a disclaimer so yeah.**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians)**

Chapter six

**Your pov**

Percy started kissing me, shockingly I felt sparks, I don't know what it was but I didn't like it. I started struggling against him and he surprisingly let go. He held both of my wrists in his one hand and used his other to caress my face.

"I love you" he whispered as he looked into my (e/c) eyes.

"No you don't" I said monotonously back at him.

"Yes I do, I've loved you ever since you came to the camp" he said and leant his forehead against mine.

"Yeah well I honestly don't care, I love nico not you, so you can fuck off" I spat

"Yeah, so if you do love nico, then why are you still wearing the charm bracelet I gave you on your birthday?" (**Oh and by the way this is your charm bracelet charm_bracelet/set?id=131952177)**

You just stayed silent and remembered the day he gave you the bracelet.

***flashback***

**Normal pov**

You were sleeping peacefully in your bed, dreaming about candy floss and chocolate. Suddenly you woke up to a loud bang coming from your door. You looked towards your door and saw Annabeth, Percy, Grover, Luke, Thalia and Nico. Percy was holding a chocolate cake (**if you don't like chocolate cake change it)** and the rest of them were singing happy birthday.

They reached your bed and by now you were smiling like an idiot.

"Make a wish" Thalia said.

You closed your eyes and wished for something (**you can come up with that) **and blew out the candles. They started cheering and said happy birthday.

"Guys you know you didn't have to, I've never don't anything big for my birthday anyway" you said as you hugged them.

"Yeah but your our friend, of course we had to" Luke said.

You guys had a normal conversation and you got ready for the day.

-Time skip-

The day had gone by like a blur. It was now past curfew but Chiron said it was ok because it was your birthday.

You were walking back to your cabin and you were about to open it when Percy's voice stopped you.

"(y/n) wait" he said as he ran up to you.

"Hey Percy, what can I do for you" you said as you opened your cabin and let him in.

"Well erm since it's your birthday I brought you something" Percy said as he sat down next to you on your bed.

"Oh my Percy, you know you didn't have to"

"Yeah but I wanted to" he said and handed you a small box with a (f/c) ribbon over it.

"Aww thanks Percy" you said and hugged him.

You pulled the ribbon and opened the box; you were presented with a beautiful silver charm bracelet with diamonds as the charms.

"Oh my, Percy it's beautiful" you said as you took it out of the box.

"Not as beautiful as you" he murmured

"What was that" you said as you tried to put on the charm bracelet but you couldn't do it with one hand.

"Hmm oh nothing, here let me help you" he said and secured the bracelet around your wrist.

His fingers slid from your wrist to your hand, but he pulled away quickly before you noticed.

"Anyway its late I should get going" he said and stood up.

"Yeah good night Percy"

"Good night (y/n)" he said and was about to leave but your voice stopped him.

You told him to wait; you went up to him and kissed his cheek "thanks Percy for the gift, it's really nice"

"No problem, anything for a friend" he said and bid you good night and left.

***end flashback***

**Normal pov**

You didn't notice but you were quiet for some time now and Percy was starting to worry.

"(y/n) are you ok" he asked and you snapped back to reality.

"Obviously not since I was just kidnapped" you said and glared into his eyes.

"(Y/n) you still haven't answered my question, why do you still wear that charm bracelet if you hate me"

"I don't know"

"You don't know, oh come on, I think we both know that's a lie"

"It's because it's the nicest thing anyone has ever got me ok"

"Wow, so it's even better than what that emotionless boyfriend gets for you" he said with a smirk.

"He's not emotionless Percy, it's just that if you got to know him better, then you would have seen that, but no you decided it would be nico to play the bad guy for a while, huh"

"I joined kronos because the gods have been ruling for too long, and I did it for us as well" he replied

"You did it for us, ha-ha wow; well sorry to burst your little fantasy but there is no us"

"What so you're saying that you never felt a spark between us"

"Well, you disappeared so maybe there could have been"

"So you're saying you like me" he said with a smirk

"No I didn't, I just said that maybe if you stuck around it wouldn't have been me and nico it would have been me and you" you said getting irritated.

"So there is a chance that we can be together?"

"There was, was, Percy, but you blew it and now I love nico" you said

"Shut up! You don't love nico! You belong with me!" he shouted.

You were getting scared because his eyes were changing to a dark murky blue.

"yes I do love nico, and he loves me, and we are going to be together forever" you shot back, you thought maybe getting him irritated, will get him distracted so you can run.

"SHUT UP!" he screamed.

He got off you and left the room. You sighed in relief and rubbed your wristed which were hurting since he grabbed them so tight. You ran your hand through your (h/l) (h/c) hair, thinking about what to do. You got off the bed and started looking for a way out, you knew he wasn't stupid enough not to lock the door so that option was out. You started moving things about, maybe trying to find a hidden door or something. You were near the window, standing on a stool, when you heard the door slam open. You looked behind you and you saw Percy standing there with handcuffs in his hand. He saw you and thought you were trying to escape, so he grabbed you by the waist and dragged you to the bed. Once he was there he handcuffed your wrists around the bedpost so you couldn't escape. You started to scream and kick about but he cuffed you ankles to the bed as well. He climbed on top of you looking into your eyes, he actually looked sad, not angry or frustrated but genuinely sad.

"You were trying to escape weren't you" he said calmly

You decided it would be best if you stayed quiet, not wanting to know what he would do if you said something wrong. He sighed and cupped you head in both of his hands gently. He stroked you cheeks with his thumb.

"I did all of this for you" he whispered. "I did this for us, so we could rule the world, with you as my queen"

You didn't say anything throughout all of this, you just thought about your friends back at camp, like if they miss me or what they were doing.

You opened your eyes and you felt him press his lips against yours, you just stayed frozen until he backed away. When the kiss ended he got up and uncuffed you. You rubbed your wrists and looked at the floor. You saw him walk to that big wardrobe on the side of the room and pull out your rucksack. He took out the pajamas he pack for you and walked towards you. He handed you your pajamas and told you that there was a bathroom through that door for you to change.

You entered the bathroom and saw a huge pearl white bath tub, a toilet, sink and a shower in the corner. You slipped out of your clothes and changed into you pajamas ( cgi/set?id=131965742)

You exited the bathroom and saw that Percy was getting changed and had his shirt off. You couldn't help yourself and started at his well-formed six-pack as he moved, but quickly looked away before he would notice. He put on some pajama trousers and saw you standing in the corner. He walked over to you and hugged you, he started kissing your neck and whispered i-love-you in between. You started to struggle so he stopped but didn't let go of you.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you earlier, I honestly didn't mean to, but please just understand that I need you and I did all of this so we could be together." He stated as he looked into your eyes.

You didn't say anything so he took the clothes out of your hand and put them on a nearby chair. He then led you to the bed but you didn't get in.

"I'm not sleeping with you" you said as you took a pillow and placed it on the floor.

"Why don't you trust me" he said with hurt in his voice.

"Obviously not since you kidnapped me"

He sighed and looked over the bed to look at you.

"Look please, as I said before, we can do this the hard way or the easy way, please make the best choice for the both of us, because honestly I don't want to repeat my actions from earlier"

You sighed and got up. You placed the pillow on the bed and got in. you turned your back towards Percy and scooted to the edge of the bed. He decided it would be best to leave you alone so he faced you and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

**Nico pov**

We were told that we should go back to our cabins and lock everything just in case this 'kidnapper' comes back. I headed to (y/n) cabin and sat on her bed. I could smell her scent drifting off the pillows. I buried my head into her pillow and cried. _Please (y/n) wherever you are just please be ok. I'll be coming for you and I'll do whatever it takes to get you back. I've already lost Bianca; I can't lose you as well._ I cried for a long time and fell asleep dreaming about (y/n).

**I hope you guys have liked this story so far, but I would please like some more comments. Anyway I'll be updating soon.**

**-Monica **


	7. an

**A/n**

**Hey guys I'm back. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time, its because school is going to start soon and so I've been really busy with getting ready. Anyway I will be updating soon so don't worry! Also I would like some more reviews pleaasseee. Thanks. Until next time bye!**

**-monica**


	8. Chapter 8

**hey guys I'm back! I'm sorry I haven't updated my story for a while it's just that I've had a rough time at school and got into really big trouble so my parents took away my laptop and I couldn't update. Anyway hopefully I can update more frequently now. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**chapter **7

**your pov**

I woke up to the rays of sunlight hitting my face. I opened my (e/c) but shut them quickly because it was too bright. my eyes finally adjusted and I was able to look around. i looked through the window and saw thousands of colourful fish swimming, and that's when everything hit me. i remembered nico going off in capture the flag, me being alone, being knocked out, waking up to find myself here... with Percy. I was about to run out of the bed and rush to the door but a toned arm was secured around my waist and wouldn't let me go.

"where do you think you're going?" Percy asked slightly agitated.

" I umm was uh just going to uh use the bathroom!" I quickly stammered out.

" (y/n) don't lie to me"

"I swear I really need to pee!" _really (y/n) really I need to pee I'm so stupid._

**Percy pov**

I woke up around ten minutes before (y/n) woke up so I just lay there watching my princess sleep. I pulled her close to me and buried my face into her (h/l) (h/c) hair. I felt her wake up and silently watched her gaze through the window, I felt her legs move towards the edge of the bed so I tightened my arm around her waist so she couldn't move.

"where do you thing you're going" I asked annoyed because I knew she was trying to escape.

"I umm was uh just going to uh use the bathroom!" she said i knew she was lying because her face was flustered.

"(y/n) don't lie to me"

" I swear I really need to pee!" she said.

I started to chuckle and let her go. she sat up and walked to the bathroom but stopped at the door.

"umm Percy can I take a shower?" she asked turning her head to the side so she could see me.

"you don't need to ask love, just take one"

"where's my stuff" she asked and I pointed to a chair with her rucksack on it. she took some stuff out and walked to the bathroom but just before she entered she looked behind her back and said "just because I'm speaking to you doesn't mean I like you so don't get any ideas" and with that she closed the door. _oh boy this is going to be a long day_.

**nico pov**

I woke up to the sun shining through the window. I got up and realised I was in (y/n) cabin. I remembered all the events that happened yesterday and just prayed that it was all a dream. I looked on her bedside table and saw the picture of us. I took it and just started at it , I saw tiny drops falling onto the picture and realised that I was crying. I wiped my tears and got up from the bed. I walked to the door and exited her cabin. _(y/n) I swear I will find you and I will kill whoever took you away from me_. I walked towards my cabin and got ready.

**normal pov**

Annabeth, thalia, Luke, Grover and Nico entered the hall to where breakfast was being served. when they entered everyone just turned to look at them giving them sympathetic looks as they made their way to a table. they ate their breakfast in total silence and so did everyone else in the hall.

Annabeth sighed and said "look guys we aren't going to find (y/n) anytime soon if we don't co-operate with each other"

"annabeths right the least we could do is talk" Grover said

"talk, you expect me to talk knowing that my girlfriend has been kidnapped my some total psychopath! you expect me to forget that she's in grave danger!" nico snapped.

"Nico no one said that you had to forget about (y/n) and act like nothing's happened we just think that its better if we form a plan, gather information and try finding her better than just sitting here like lemons" Thalia said

no one said anything after that knowing that thalia was right. After breakfast the all headed to chirons office to talk about finding (y/n)

**hey sorry if this sucked, i havent updated in a while and cant really think of anything. but i hoped you enjoyed it. until next time...**

**-monica**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Your pov

The warm water felt so good against my skin. I stood in the shower just thinking about everything that's happened._ I want to go home._ I sighed and ran my hand through my (h/l) (h/c) hair._ I wonder how they're doing, I wonder if they've noticed I'm missing, I wonder how Nico's taking it. I hope he's ok, he's already lost Bianca, I don't know – _ I was too caught up in my thoughts that I didn't hear a knock on the door.

"Hey (y/n) I just wanted to see if you're alright, you've been in there for over an hour now, are you ok?" Percy said through the door.

"Huh? Erm y-yeah I'm fine don't worry" I replied.

"Ok hurry up I want to show you something"

"Whatever…"

I turned the knob and the water stopped. I got out the shower and wrapped a fluffy white towel around my body. I brushed my teeth and got changed into the clothes Percy packed for me. ( casual/set?id=140377926)

**Your pov**

You walked out of the bathroom and saw Percy standing there in a white t-shirt that said YOLO on it black skinnies and black converses. He was sitting on his bed holding something but when he saw me he quickly put it behind his back.

"What's that" you asked and pointed towards his hand behind his back.

"Huh? Oh that's nothing" he replied and rubbed his hands together.

"Whatever…"

"Oh yeah come with me" he said and started walking towards a white door.

You followed him and once you got to the door he went behind you and put his hands over your eyes.

"Percy, get your hands off my face now" you said and started to pry his hands off.

"Calm down (y/n) I'm not going to do anything, don't worry, and just trust me" he said into your ear and kissed the top of your head.

"Trust you, that's gonna be hard" you mumbled.

You heard the door open and felt Percy push you gently which meant that you need to walk. You walked a bit and felt the floor beneath you turn soft.

"Ok you can open your eyes now" he said and took his hand off your eyes.

You looked around and found yourself inside a walk in wardrobe.

You honestly were shocked as to why he had this but you hid it with a normal look on your face.

"Well how do you like it?" Percy came up from behind you and stood next to you and held your hand.

"I never knew you were into that kind of stuff…"

"It's for you princess" he said and grabbed your hand tighter because he felt you trying to struggle.

"I appreciate it Percy but I told you I don't love you, I love Nico and you're just gonna have to accept that and stop trying to win me over with all these fancy stuff" you said and turned to face him.

His grip on your hand tightened onto the point where it hurt.

"Percy let go you're hurting me" you said and tried to pry his hand of you.

"And you don't think what you said right there didn't hurt me" he said in a dangerously low voice "you don't think that all those things you said yesterday didn't hurt me, you don't think that I would actually take care of you but what you do think is that I will hurt you" he said advancing onto you which made you take a step back until your back hit against the wall.

"I see it in your eyes, every time you look at me all I see is fear, though you have a good way of hiding it"

"Percy you need to understand-

"understand what (y/n), it pains me to say it, but I know you love nico, but I kidnapped you because I'm going to make you love me, I'm going to make you forget all about Nico, even if it means that I have to keep you locked up in this castle forever, then I guess that's what I'll do"

"I'm not going to forget about Nico, he is one of the best things that ever happened to me okay, and I'm not gonna let him go" you said confidently and looked into his eyes.

You saw the fury in his eyes. His eyes turned for a clear blue to a dark blue that blazed with anger. He raised his fist and you squeezed your eyes shut and turned your head to the side, waiting for the impact of his fist on his face… but it never came. You opened your (e/c) eyes slowly and saw that he punched the wall beside your head. He had his eyes closed and his head bowed. You turned your head to face him and saw him open his eyes that turned into its normal color he looked at you and rested his forehead against yours and closed his eyes again. You didn't want to anger him again so you stayed still. You could feel his hot breath against your face and you closed your eyes. You could feel his gaze on your face but you pretended not to notice.

"I love you so much, so fucking much" he whispered

You opened your eyes and looked into his crystal blue eyes. You so badly wanted to look away, but somehow you couldn't. He let his gaze wander down to your lips. He slowly inched closer until the gap between you vanished. He pressed his thin lips against your soft plump ones. You stayed still not wanting to kiss back and not wanting to turn away as you might anger him. You felt spark in you again as he kissed you. You felt butterflies in your stomach and sparks erupting from your lips. You never felt this way when you kissed Nico, so why do you feel it when Percy kisses you. Before you could let your thoughts wander, Percy slowly removed his lips form yours. He stood up straight and cleared his throat.

"I hope you understand that I love you and that I don't want to hurt you" he said but you just kept your head down. "Anyway I hope you use this closet because I got all this especially for you and I don't expect you to wear that every day." You still didn't say anything but looked around the closet.

You felt him grab your hand and lead you out of the closet. You walked over to the white couch that was by the wall and gazed out the window and looked at the coral and fish.

"Where am I?" you suddenly asked

"I think you can guess already, we're under the sea" he replied

"What sea?" you pressed on wanting to know where you are.

"That doesn't matter, look ok I have to go, while I'm gone I'll let you wander around the castle, don't worry its only us in here, there's a library down the corridor through large mahogany doors, you can go in there if you want" he said

"Where are you going?" you asked

"I'm just going to a meeting"

"What meeting?"

"Whoa what's with all the questions, you weren't talking a minute ago, but that doesn't matter"

"When will you be back?"

"Don't worry, I'll be back around five, oh also while I'm gone down the hall if you take a right there's a dining room, eat something, you haven't eaten anything since you've been here" he said and you just nodded.

He kissed you head and whispered goodbye and left. You felt drowsy, it was probably since you haven't eaten anything, so you walked to the bed and lay on it and fell into a dreamless slumber.


End file.
